comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-1133)
Batman (Earth-1133).jpg Bruce Wayne (Earth-1133).jpg Bruce William Wayne is the billionaire industrialist who spends his nights as the Batman Vigilante. History Early Life Bruce William Wayne was born to the wealthy doctor Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, who are both apart of the Wayne and Kane families of New Gotham City. When Bruce was young, his mother was expecting a second son who would have been named Thomas Wayne, Jr.. However, she was targeted by the manipulative Court of Owls for her intention to open a school for underprivilaged kids. In the car accident, she and Bruce survived, but due to premature birth, the baby was lost. While the family was on vacation, Wayne Manor was broken into by the Talons, the Court of Owls' soldiers, who killed the family butler, Jarvis Pennyworth. Before his death, Jarvis wrote to his son Alfred to stay away from the Wayne Family, who he came to see as cursed. However, the letter was lost, and the globe theater actor became the new family butler. One night, Thomas and Martha decided to go to the Monarch Theater to watch The Mark of Zorro. After exiting the theater, the family was mugged by Joe Chill. When Martha tried to talk him out of the mugging, and Thomas tried to fight back, Joe had killed Bruce's parents in cold blood in front of the young boy. After their deaths, Bruce went to great lengths to find meaning in his loss. He came to believe that several secret orders, including the Court of Owls, had put a bounty on the couples heads. He decides to use his anguish to find the killer and learn why his parents were killed. At 18 years old, he uses his relationship with Erin McKillen, the daughter of the Iris Mob to locate Chill. Here, he learns that Chill simply needed the money, and that there was no deeper meaning to the death of his parents. Travels and Training Fuelled by the loss of his parents, Bruce began training in martial arts and sword-fighting. After he learned the truth about Joe Chill, Bruce began travelling the world, learning the arts of stunt-driving, invention, and intimidation. Near the end of his travels, Bruce went to the Himalayas to train with Shihan Matsuda, who taught him to fight with the katana. He soon struck up a romance with the sword-sharpener's daughter, Mio. Matsuda warned him against creating personal ties with others, and to embrace his darker side. Matsuda's wife, though encouraged it, and because of Bruce's feelings for her, he inadvertently let an assassin into the Matsuda household. In the following course of events, Bruce discovered that Mio had been hired by Matsuda's wife to seduce him and then kill Matsuda. Both women and Matsuda himself were gravely injured, but before he died, Matsuda warned him that death is what would come of fostering close personal relationships. Taking this lesson to heart, and after three long years of absence, Bruce finally returned to Gotham. Year Zero With only his mission in mind and no care for his legacy as a Wayne, Bruce moved himself out of Wayne Manor and into a brownstone on Park Row from which he based his early attempts to infiltrate the Red Hood Gang after only six weeks back. Despite trying to remain off the grid, Bruce's uncle Philip Kane had kept tabs on him and had also gained control of Wayne Enterprises in Bruce's absence, hiring strategist Edward Nygma, who advised him to have Bruce killed if he wouldn't play ball. Philip outed Bruce's return to the media. When Bruce refused to return to the company while his uncle was selling weapons, Nygma advised Philip to have Bruce killed, and the Red Hood Gang soon attempted just that by blowing up Bruce's brownstone with him inside. Injured, Bruce crawled back to Wayne Manor and, in his father's study, decided to take on the appearance of a bat. Using the fact that he was outed to his advantage, Bruce called a press conference outside the ACE Chemical plant to expose the Red Hood Gang's plans to the media. The gang attempted to disrupt it, and inside the plant, Bruce used a blackout to debut the Batsuit. Through blackmail, Philip was recruited into the Red Hood Gang, and when he failed to kill the Batman, he was shot dead. In fighting with Red Hood One, Batman knocked the man into a vat of chemicals, and he was thought dead. Despite having won that battle, Nygma returned to detonate an EMP blast that left the entire city in the dark. Commissioner Loeb declared the Batman a vigilante criminal as Bruce began investigating a series of murders committed by a disgruntled Waynetech employee, while building a jammer to prevent another EMP attack when power was restored. The ex-employee, Dr. Karl Helfern was challenging enough that Batman allied himself begrudgingly with Jim Gordon, and together they learned that Helfern was the Riddler's pawn. Their plan to defeat both men failed, and the jammer was destroyed such that when the power was restored, the Riddler stole complete control of the power grid, shutting it down and flooding the city. In the following months, the city fell into ruin, with the Riddler nightly challenging the citizens to best him with a riddle in order to earn back civilization. Allying with Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox, Batman planned to locate the Riddler by piggybacking his signal during the challenge. The plan failed, but Batman managed to find the Riddler in the place they'd first met, and best him in a battle of wits, both restoring power and saving the city from an inevitable air-strike. Afterwards, Bruce and Lucius began rebuilding Wayne Enterprises, and Jim Gordon was promoted to Commissioner in Loeb's stead. Cross World Early in their careers, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent met in New Gotham City as the latter investigated a series of murders of Wayne Enterprises employees. They later encountered each other as Batman and Superman, distrusting one another, and then being sent to another universe entirely, through the machinations of Kaiyo the Trickster. There, they encountered older, more competent versions of themselves. Kaiyo revealed the nature of Darkseid to them all, and explained that the other world's Batman had been harbouring a dangerous weapon in the form of a Chaos Shard, which came from a much larger crystal that the US Government had been keeping hidden. Kaiyo believed that this shard would be all that could save either world from Darkseid. The Batmen and Supermen of both worlds fought over the crystal until it was destroyed. With this outcome, Kaiyo determined that only Bruce's world would survive, and took up residence there, wiping the memories of all involved. The Justice League While investigating the appearance of Parademons, Batman encountered Green Lantern for the first time, and the two teamed up. Believing them to be aliens, the pair sought Superman for answers, and he attacked them, thinking they were a threat, prompting Lantern to call on The Flash for help until Superman was convinced of their good intentions. Joined by Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg in fighting off the Parademons attack, the team soon learned that Darkseid of Apokolips was behind the invasion. It was Batman who convinced the heroes to work together as a team, and then secretly travelled to Apokolips in search of a kidnapped Superman, whom he then rescued from Darkseid's torturers. Upon their return to Earth, they forced Darkseid back to his homeworld, and received praise and recognition. Batman insisted that they remain a team in order to maintain public approval. Early Adventures Soon after becoming Batman, Bruce allied with Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent in a war on organized crime. This put him at odds with his old friends Erin and Shannon McKillen of the Irish Mob when he convinced Harvey to run for District Attorney. Harvey Dent put the twins in prison, and Shannon committed suicide so that Erin could escape and take her revenge on Dent, killing his wife, whom Bruce had introduced him to, and disfiguring him with acid. In further efforts to eliminate organized crime in Gotham, Batman attempted to bring down the Falcone Crime Family. The upshot of this conflict saw Carmine Falcone retreat to Hong Kong, allowing the Penguin to fill the power vacuum. In an effort to take control of Gotham City, Bane ran Batman ragged, and then broke his back. Some time later, Ra's al Ghul attempted to eradicate the population of Gotham City using the Ebola Gulf-A Virus, and was thwarted by the Batman. The Batman Family Having created a prototypical version of it during the Zero Year, Jim Gordon took the risk of placing a Bat-Signal on the roof of the NGCPD precinct. At its first lighting, each of the children who would one day join the Batman looked up at it in wonder. During the first year of his career, Bruce took in young Dick Grayson after his parents were murdered by Tony Zucco. Without knowing Bruce's secret, Dick would sneak out at night, hunting Zucco, and the Batman would be there to protect him every time. Eventually, he allowed Dick to see the Batcave, and Dick revealed that he'd already deduced his warden's dual identity. With the common goal of justice, the pair began fighting crime as Batman and Robin. Within another year, Barbara Gordon was trapped within her father's precinct building during a terrorist attack by a criminal awaiting extradition. As the police had been building a prototype Batsuit in order to prove the Batman was just a man, Barbara put it on and fought off the criminal using her gymnastic ability in order to protect her younger brother James, Jr. Her actions caught the real Batman's attention, and over time, she ingratiated herself with him, and he took her on as Batgirl. After just one year, she decided that she should focus on her studies, and quit. Despite that, her father's position still made her a target, and she was shot by The Joker and remained paralyzed for three years. Following Barbara's injury, Dick decided to quit being Robin and moved on to a new identity for himself as Nightwing. Sometime after that, Batman caught orphan Jason Todd trying to steal prescription drugs from Dr. Leslie Thompkins, and the doctor pleaded with him to keep Jason from the police. So, Batman took him to Wayne Manor to be looked after by Alfred Pennyworth. In the hope of getting Jason to turn over a new leaf, Bruce confessed his identity, explaining how he'd turned his pain into something good, and offered Jason the role of Robin. After training for several months, Jason learned to put his emotions into fighting crime. However, he was soon lured into chasing a woman he believed to be his mother to the middle east - a setup by the Joker. Jason was killed before Batman could save him. Eventually, Batman learned of Tim Drake - a talented young gymnast who had become obsessed with discovering his identity. After being pressed by Alfred to confront the boy, he listened as Tim announced his intention to become the new Robin. Batman warned him off, which only spurred on his quest. He began trying to gain Batman's attention by electronically stealing funds from The Penguin, who found out and targeted his home. Tim and his family were saved, but they were forced into witness protection, leaving Tim in the care of Batman, who begrudgingly agreed to take him on as Robin. Instead of taking that role, Tim devised the role of Red Robin, choosing not to be a Robin out of deference for Jason Todd. However, Bruce allowed him to be Robin to grow up into the Red Robin. Having encountered Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins some time ago, and fallen in love with his daughter Talia, Bruce was surprised years later when Talia came to Gotham and introduced him to his son, Damian, whom she had raised in the League and trained to lead the League from birth. She intended for Bruce to train their son in the ways she could not, and in the hope of curbing his homicidal tendencies, he took on the boy as Robin to keep a close eye on him. He later learned that Talia had been using Damian as a pawn to reunite him with her as a family, with one last chance to reform her and let their son become master of the Earth. When Bruce refused, she warned that they would be at war from that point onward. Not long after taking on Damian, though, Bruce was seemingly killed, having in fact been sent back in time. While Nightwing eventually took on the role of Batman in his stead, training Damian as Robin, Bruce fought his way forward through time. and upon his return, announced that he had been privately funding the Batman, and declared the creation of Batman Incorporated, which would be made up of vigilantes from around the world. After encountering a terrorist ring known as Leviathan, Batman Incorporated discovered that its leader was Talia al Ghul, who had returned to visit her promised war on Batman and Gotham. The Court of Owls Since his emergence, the Joker had killed more than one hundred people when one of his rampages culminated in his being caught and sent to Arkham Asylum. There, he conspired to have the Dollmaker surgically remove his face, and help him escape. Blame was cast on the Batman, and a crowd of "mourners" began to form in Robinson Park, keeping vigil in the hopes Joker would turn up alive. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had recently revealed plans to fund improvements to Gotham City, when the GCPD uncovered a body with ties to the legend of the Court of Owls, and a warning of an attempt against Bruce's life. Batman believed the Court of Owls were just a legend, but after taking a meeting with an interested business partner in Lincoln March, Bruce was nearly killed by an assassin dressed like an owl in Wayne Tower, who miraculously survived the fall from the penthouse. Bruce refused to believe that this assassin could have been a Talon of the Court, despite rumours that his own ancestor Alan Wayne had been killed by one. Alan Wayne had designed Wayne Tower in the fist place, and upon investigation, Batman discovered that the assassin had been hiding out on a secret floor of the Tower that few could know about. After searching every other Wayne-built building in Gotham, he discovered a Talon hideout in every one. Batman's skepticism began to trouble his allies, and he was forced to admit that he had learned to doubt the Court's existence when he thought they were responsible for his parents' deaths, and found nothing. Despite this, all evidence points to the Court, with Alan Wayne's bones bearing the same markings as the murder victim he'd found. While investigating the site of Alan Wayne's death, he was knocked by a Talon into an underground labyrinth where the very much real Court of Owls trapped him for eight days, and attempted to drive him insane. There, he realized that he was just one of many victims of the labyrinth, but was too weak to prevent himself from being stabbed by a Talon. Despite this, he managed to break his way into an underground portion of the Gotham River, and was revived from cardiac arrest by Harper Row. Upon his return to the cave, Batman was greeted with the corpse of the very Talon who had stabbed him, and upon study, he learned that the Talons are undead assassins, and this one had actually been an ancestor of Dick Grayson's, who was himself intended to become a Talon. At that same time, a murderous vigilante called NoBody began attempting to win Bruce's son's loyalty away from him, encouraging him to break with Batman's no-kill policy. He soon realized that this man was Morgan Ducard, with whom he had trained in man-hunting some years ago. When Damian declined to join him, NoBody turned on him, and Batman was forced to save him. In the resulting battle, it was Damian who made the final blow and killed NoBody, causing his father to worry if he'd ever be able to train him not to perpetuate the cycle of violence. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-1133 Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Piloting Category:Businessmen Category:Disguise Category:Driving Category:Geniuses Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking Category:Batman Family (Earth-1133) Category:Justice League Members (Earth-1133) Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingual Category:Vigilantes